


First Impressions

by Ark_noah__3455412



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books about Swamp Dragons, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_noah__3455412/pseuds/Ark_noah__3455412
Summary: Nine-year-old Sybil Ramkin made a new friend.
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin & Havelock Vetinari
Kudos: 1





	First Impressions

九岁的西碧儿·蓝姆金对于世界上的很多事情已经有了坚定的看法。比如，龙是世界上最有趣的动物；还有，挑选颜色搭配的裙子很麻烦；再例如，家庭聚会简直无聊得要命。

对于最后一点她格外确信。因为她现在正坐在大厅的桌子前，盯着闪闪发亮的银盘子发呆，身边是一群她从未见过的亲戚家的小孩一边尖叫一边跑来跑去，远处不时传来东西被打翻的声音。有几个男孩子还朝她做鬼脸。她不知道自己应该（像她父亲说的那样）展现名门闺秀的风度，还是干脆绊他们一跤。

她往四处看了看，管家不在，几个女佣已经端着盘子出去了，而那群大人还都在忙着聊他们的天（只要细心观察，很快就会发现他们只是想要发表自己的观点，根本没有人在听其他人说话）。于是西碧儿轻手轻脚地溜下椅子（尽管今天她穿的裙子不太适合，裙摆上缀满了蝴蝶结和会发出窸窸窣窣声响的蕾丝花边，更糟的是，它还是粉红色的。这对一位个子太高，最喜欢去的地方又是龙舍的小女孩来说，是一件有些尴尬的事情），想要找一个安静的地方度过接下来的几个小时。

她提着碍事的裙摆，经过一群正围在角落里玩积木的男孩，稍微有些被勾起了兴趣。他们在搭什么呢？看起来像是某种城堡，有几堆积木的前面还立着几个配剑的发条士兵。她刚想走近，一个胖乎乎的男孩突然攥紧了拳头，将一块积木高高举过头顶，然后扔了出去，对面的城堡轰然倒塌。他得意地咧嘴笑了。

“罗斯特！”他的伙伴气得满脸通红，“你把我的城弄倒了！笨蛋！”

“是你搭的不够牢！”胖男孩反驳，在空中挥了挥拳头，三秒钟之后两个人便扭打在一起，场面一片混乱，西碧儿叹了口气。有时候她真的搞不懂为什么。

阳台看起来像是个安静的好地方，她想，尽力无视身后传来的叫喊声，朝那里走去。但她很快就意识到，自己不是唯一一个想到了这一点的人。

她发现一个跟她差不多年纪的男孩端端正正地坐在阳台的角落里。他低着头，手上捧着一本厚厚的书。他有一头黑发。当他抬起头时，西碧儿还发现他有一双蓝色的眼睛。

“哈罗？”她尝试着迈出友好的第一步，用上了一个九岁的小女孩掌握的所有社交技巧，“我叫西碧儿，很高兴认识你！你叫什么名字？”

男孩迟疑了几秒，然后开口，“我的名字是海夫洛克。”

西碧儿发现维持这段对话的职责又重新落到了她的身上，于是尽可能露出一个真诚又明快的笑容，问道，“哇，你在看的是什么书？”

男孩举起书，向她展示《君主论》的封面。

“看起来很有趣！”西碧儿再一次展现了她惊人的社交天赋，“嗯，里面有没有提到龙？”

“恐怕没有，”男孩回答，接着，处于慎重起见，他补充，“至少目前我还没有看到过一条。”

“我们家书房里就有一本讲龙的书，里面还有很多图片，鳞片和爪子之类的。嗯，现在想想其实还有很多内脏。我可以借给你，如果你想看龙的话。”

“谢谢你。”

“不客气。你为什么一个人在这里，海夫洛克？”

他揉了揉眼睛，“为了看书。你呢？”

“因为屋子里太吵了。”她坦率地回答，“我本来想去那边搭积木，但是他们打起来了。你知道，男孩子总是这样。你不去跟他们一起玩吗？”

男孩歪了歪头，合上书，“跟他们一起往对方身上扔积木？我想不用了，谢谢。”

“说的也是。不过那些城堡看起来还挺有趣的。我是说，里面看守财宝，还会喷火的龙就更好了。你觉得呢？”

“听起来不错。但我想我已经有一座了。”

“噢？”西碧儿好奇地往屋里望了一眼，风波看起来已经平息了，地毯上全是四散的积木，“哪一座是你的城？”

男孩对她笑了一下，他站起来，用手指向身后。夜幕下，安科·莫波克一大片杂乱的街道和房屋向远方延伸，城市被灯火点缀着，等待着黎明的降临。

“这座。”他回答。


End file.
